The Third Heart
by Era of Insanity
Summary: My very original Primordial Gods story, not Chaos, all OC. Told from the POV's of Amber, Veronica, Derek, Jordan, and, the most evil mortal on earth, Kevin. Contains Shakespear cursing.
1. Kevin's Prolouge

Kevin POV

They looked so peaceful, sleeping in that warehouse, all three hearts, sleeping.

I hated it.

They were lined up, the smart blonde one, the stocky dark one, and the blind one. I thrashed my long green tail, and took the knife from minion One. I scampered like a mouse up into the rafters and down the aluminum walls without a sound. Launching myself from the wall, I angled the jump to get the first two hearts. And hope that the third didn't wake from the sound of death.

I slashed with success across the necks of the first two and snatched the hearts. The third awoke.

"The red plague rid you." I muttered at the third. I hate her hyper-sensitive hearing. She got up and ran, right out the building.

I smiled, my minions were in range, but she could hear their walk as they slithered to pursuit her. She darted through the alleys, much better than any regular human, she was humming, to know where she was.

A woman appeared at the end of this next alleyway, she was all fishnet, with an aqua shirt, jeans, and bare feet.

She extended a fishnet-covered hand to the Third Heart when she blocked the girrl's way. The Third Heart glanced around nervously, than ran to take FIshnet's hand. She disappeared on contact with this unknown being.

"Hag-seeds!" I cursed the 2. But smiled when I gazed at the 2 perfect, koilediscope colored stones, they fit together perfectly, but didn't stay, they wouldn't without the Third Heart.

Snarling, my minions and I leapt into the moonless night.


	2. Amber

**Mwahahaha. **

**Consider this Disclaimed!**

**I do not own nothing!**

**By the way, I don't often use characters that Rick Riordan made, so you just make up what happens to his characters.**

**Anyway the only characters I made up are Nik, Carol, Rain, Kevin, and Gin. (meet her later) The rest my brother and cousin made up.**

_Amber POV_

You could never call me a happy person. So the day Rain came back I almost talked to the Hephaestus and Athena cabins. They were about as Gothic looking as I usually did.

Well, as Gothic as you could look without any black make-up and in an orange t-shirt.

"What's with them?" My sister, Veronica Villalon, asked that night as we walked to Cabin 3's table at dinner. She flipped her long black hair and looked at me with those ocean blue eyes. She was wearing her favorite purple sweatpants along with the standard orange Camp Half-Blood Shirt. "Oh, you know how Rain, Nik, and Carol were all on that quest to do recon on Nyx and Hemera? Yeah, well, only Rain came back. "

That was Derek Hudson another Poseidon Cabin resident. Him and his brother, Jordan, were both black haired. There only difference where their age, height, and eye color. Derek's eyes were green, while Jordan's were blue, and Derek was 19, while Jordan was 20.

Veronica and I had similar differences. Like V how wore sweat pants and tennishoes, while I always wore jeans and black leather boots. Also I was 19 and V was 17, she was happy, I was depressing. Sister genes work like that.

"Where is Rain, by the way?" V asked glancing back at the Hermes Table. They were less enthusiastic about their pranks and such. "Probably depressed and traumatized. Hiding in the Hermes Cabin." I said. My sister and half-brothers looked at me like I was _so_ raising their spirits.

At that exact moment Rain walked out of the circle of cabins. She looked okay. There was a scar that looked like it cut down from her forehead to her jaw-line. Behind her black sunglasses. Her jeans were ripped (normal) and her boots were scuffed. (normal too)And immeadiatly Stephanie Woods and Brock Smith were at her throat.

Stephanie almost jumped up from the Aphrodite Table. Her Six-Inch Pumps clicked rapidly as she did the best she could to run in a green mini-skirt. She quickly turned around. Forgot her green and white purse.

Brock _did_ jump up from his seat. He was at the Momus table, so it was one of teh newest and least scuffed up. He ran up to Rain and stood menacingly in front of her.

"Hey, Rain." He mocked. "Yeah" Stephanie panted. Rain didn't even look at him. "Go away." She said. "What did you say?" Brock raised his fist threatingly. "Are you deaf now too? I said, Go...a...way." She pronounced each syllable slowly. Brock pulled back his fist. Rain started to hum. As Brock's fist came only centimeters away from her face Rain's hand closed around his wrist. "I wouldn't try to punch somebody who is older and more experienced than you." Her deathly calm voice carried through the yards of space between the spectacle and the Dining Pavillion.

Gasping could be heard through-out the camp.

"Now, will you _please _go away?" Rain said as she pressed her nails into Brock's pressure-point and making him squeal in pain. "Sure. I just have one more question." he gasped between pained whimpers. "What is it?" Rain asked irritably. "How did it feel when Nik and Carol were dying and you couldn't do anything to help the...Ahhhhh!" The last bit was triggered by Rain kicking him in an unfortunate place. "Speak of them again and I will have to murder you in your sleep. So you don't scream when I saw off your limbs one by one and shove them down your throat , then cut open your stomach, take out an arm an use it to gouge out your eyes. Hmmm... maybe I'll just drug you so from the neck up you would be paralyzed. Are we clear?"

Brock twisted to the ground. Rain let go of his wrist, punched him in the shoulder, and Brock began to twitch. Stephanie looked terrified, Rain looked her way and she fainted.

Everyone in the opened-aired building laughed, snickered, smiled, or expressed their happiness in some other way.

"That was awesome!" Derek and Jordan screamed in usion. Resulting in clapping and cheering all around. Rain walked over. "Did you really have to scream that? All I wanted to get was a sandwhich! Can I even do _that _in peace!" I guess she was stressed, exspecially with that latest scene. "Sorry, Rain" The boys said (again) in sync.

She sighed deeply. After wallking over to Athena and Hepheatus Tables. She _did_ get a sandwhich and then sat down with her half-siblings where she became emersed in their talk of pranking some poor person or cabin. And they were either a)Momus Cabin, b)Aphrodite Cabin, c)Brock, or d)Stephanie. It was probably C.

I'd love to see that.

**That was kind of long for me. Anynomous Reviews allowed!**


	3. Jordan

**Hey! I do not own notin'.**

_Jordan POV_

After eating the rest of my dinner I went to meet with my friend, Dakota Beaten. Dakota was Carol's twin brother. He was packing a bag in Athena cabin when I came in. "Dakota, what are you doing?" I exclaimed. Dakota looked at me. He was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the bunk beds. When Dakota and Carol first got here, they had coin-tossed for the top bunk. Carol won. Dakota had his back to me, when I yelled he turned around and smiled sadly. "Hey, Jordan." He was looking at a picture taped to the wall. It was of him, and Nik, and Carol, and Rain. They were all the best of friends. Carol and Dakota shared the same blonde hair that came down to their ears, Nik had spiky black hair and skin the color of coffee beans. I had always found Rain's eyes a little creepy, they were expressive, but they looked dead. But there was also another person in the picture, a brown haired guy with slited green eyes and oddly sharp teeth. I don't think that Dakota ever told me who he was.

"Just packing." Dakota said. "Where are you going?" I asked. "With Rain."

"Where's she going?"

"Ask her."

I turned around, and ran straight into Rain.

"Where are you going?" I asked her. "Away!" I helped her up. "Why?"

"Because. Why?"

"Because Dakota's going, and if he goes, all the people that I'll be able to hang out with would be my brother!"

"Ugh. If you have to know, Mr. Popularity, I'm going to take Dakota to join Thea's League."

"What's that?"

"It's like camp. Controlled by a Primordial Goddess."

"Awesome! I'll be right back. Don't move!"

I ran back to Cabin Three and explained what had just happened to Derek and the girls.

"Awesome!" Derek yelled.

"Cool." Veronica said, only half paying attention.

"I'm tired of this place anyway." Amber mumbled gloomily.

"Great. You guys pack. And I'll tell Rain."

I ran out of the cabin. As I shot into the Athena cabin, Dakota and Rain were still there. "Hi! We're going with you!" I yelled. "Who do you mean 'we'?" Rain looked at me behind black sunglasses. "Amber, Veronica, Derek, and I!" I screeched excitedly. Dakota sighed.

My siblings turned up at the door then. Rain hummed for a moment then, "Let's go."

Rain started her humming again and she weaved through the forest faster than we could keep up.

She was waiting, sitting on a rock, when we finally came out of the barrier. "Come _on_." Rain grumbled testedly.

Rain got us cab to the Empire State Building. She waltzed into the lobby and, "Doorman! TL!" He looked up from his work and asked, "Passcode?" Rain looked at us and said something I couldn't understand. She turned back to the Doorman. Then back to us. She said something again.

She led us to the elevator and put the keycard in it's slot. She was gripping the railings. As soon as Ran pulled the card out, the elevator rocketed downward. Tossing everyone but Rain into the air.

When the elevator finally came to a halt, Rain was snickering.


	4. Veronica

**Oh my gosh, I love this chapter. Veronica is such a rambler, like me.**

Veronica POV

"RAIN!" Derek yelled, I don't think he liked that Rain was laughing at him. "What?" Rain asked over her shoulder as she walked out of the elevator and into a dark, stone corridor. I don't like dark, stone corridors. They're dark and stone and long. They're creepy, though they don't seem to bother anyone else. Why does every mysterious place have dark, stone corridors?

While I was lost in the thoughts of dark, stone corridors, every one walked out into the dark, stone corridor. I had to run to catch up to Amber, who was at the back of the pack."Hey Amber, ever thought of how wierd dark, stone corridors are?" I asked her. "No."

"Well, you should. They're wierd. I mean they're dark, stone corridors, you shou-"

"Quiet!" Amber yelled.

Rain whipped her head back around to look at us. "A south-western blow on ye and blister yer all o'er. Be quiet." Rain said in a decidedly quiet voice. "That was a wierd thing to say." Jordan noted out loud. I love that saying, out loud. Dakota laughed quietly. "It's not wierd for any of..." he looked around. After he had looked pretty happy, I found it amazing that in such a short time that someone could suddenly look so sad. I think he meant Nik and Carol and possibly even that other guy in the picture above Dakota's bed.

"us." he finished. He was up in the front with Rain and she looked at him. Look is a funny word. I mean it's like combining like and hook. Or maybe something else.

"Why is that not abnormal?" Jordan whined. I find that funny.

"Because when we were all in high school, we were all in the same drama class and the teacher decided we where the best and made us do Shakespear. That was a Calliban curse from the play, The Tempest." Rain explained. Rain and Dakota, at 22, were now the oldest campers. Nik and Carol used to be with them, too. Too is a funny word, too.

We came to a sandstone door.

It was sandstoney and yellow and rock and crumbling and had words on it and it didn't look like it would feel to good to lie down on.

Rain pulled something out from around her neck. And pressed it against the door.

The door slipped open and a lady dressed from neck to toe in fish net with bare feet, an aqua top, blue jeans and like 20 chains around her neck stood behind it.

"Ace!" the fishnet lady said happily, "and friends!" She looked around us. "I'm Thalassa, the primordial goddess of the sea. Just call me Thea."

After we all introduced ourselves Thea ran around showing us this underground paradise.

It was like it actually had sun! But it was like looking underwater.

It was a mirror of Manhattan. And just as high as the sky. I wonder how far down we were...

And there was a mirror image of Camp Half-Blood, with NO jerks!

"The mirror Manhattan was all Ace's idea." Thea said. Derek, ever the slow, asked, "Who exactly is Ace?" Thea turned around and looked at him with startling blue eyes. "That is your friend Rain here." she gestured at Rain. "Why?" Derek laughed, "Have you seen this girlie fight?" Thea exclaimed. Rain was a skilled swordsman, archer, and good at just about everything else. And now that I think about it, all Hermes kids were like that.

"But why do you call her Ace?" Amber who had been taciturn since Rain Shakespear cursed at her. "Because instead of being a Jack of all trades, Ace of none, I've decided that Rain was more of an all-around Ace." Thea turned back around.

"Hard to believe she's never seen a thing. Right?" Thea said as if she wanted to confuse the rest of us. I mean Rain must have 10/20 vision the way she weaves through stuff and threads... funny words.

"What are you talking about? Rain's got to have 10/20 vision." Jordan spoke out my thoughts like he had read my mind.

"You didn't know? Ace is as blind as a worm. Sorry for that analogy but, worms dont even have eyes." Well that was stunning. Rain and Dakota just stood there like nothing had happened.

"Come on. Ace, I pulled up some security footage from _that_ night. I found the villian. I had the computer make a 3-D for you." Thea said as we walked into a dark room filled with computers. It was the surface "Nerds and Repairs" computer repair shop.

In the middle was a life-sized depiction of a man. Well, not really. He looked about Rain and Dakota's age. He had brown and black hair, creepy, green, slitted eyes, pointed teeth pulled into a grim smile. But what scared me most was his scaley, moss-colored dragon tail, and the golden knife, dripping with sickly yellow poison that he held in his out-stretched hand.

Rain as humming untiil she stopped. Dead. Both Rain and Dakota gasped, "Kevin?" They shrieked.

It was the other guy in the picture above Dakota's bed.


	5. Derek

**I am preparing to put… (gag) **_**romance**_** to this. Just as much as I can take, which ain't much. My unaccounted friend had to help me with this. And **_**Grayci**_**, yes I am doing this to spite you a little bit, and by the way, you changing your name has totally thrown me off my unicorn.**

Derek POV

Rain and Dakota looked at each other, almost like they were screaming in their minds to each other, whilst muttering curses under their breath. And Thea stood there, lacing her hands into a knot while maintaining an optimistic smile, just like she had this entire time.

And then, when I thought that that was going to go on forever, a strangled cry for help. Rain whipped her head toward the sound before it had even ended, glanced at Thea and they both shot off in the direction the shriek originated from. Veronica and Amber were next to leave, then Jordan, Dakota and I. But we were losing Rain and Thea, fast. And eventually they disappeared all together and we had to give up, until we saw a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes rushing toward where we last saw Thea vanish after Rain. We followed him.

Darn, he was fast, we could never catch up to him, but we kept him in our sight.

And finally he led us to where a silver haired girl with dull green eyes and boots splattered with… something, dragging another girl with the help of Thea and Rain toward a nearby building.

"Gin!" The boy we were following called, "what happened?!" The gray haired girl, who must've been Gin, turned her head showing cuts and dried blood on her face. She was tired; you could see, and only shook her head.

I tapped the boy on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said, sometimes I think I'm the most mature one of my siblings. "That's okay; you guys must be Rain's friends from the other camp. I'm Thresh Thorne, white hair is my twin Gin, and girl bleeding out is my friend, Crystal Waters. "Thresh stated without emotion.

"I'm Derek Hudson, this is my older brother, Jordan, my half sisters, Veronica and Amber Villalon, and this is Dakota Beaten." I pointed at each one of them in turn. "Shouldn't we go help them?" Dakota asked Thresh. "… Yes." Thresh walked after the girls into the building they dragged Crystal into.

We followed him through long white hallways passing the occasional splatter of blood along the walls or floor to a red door with a skinny window in the middle. Thresh opened the door and we found Rain and Thea sitting with their eyes closed in what looked to be a giant bean bag chair the size of a bed. There were three of them in there, all faded red, with the walls of the room painted light green and lined with numerous shelves of jars and bottles and Tupperware containers. A girl who looked about 16 flitted about the room with her blonde hair tied out of her clear blue eyes, gathering bottles and jar and other stuff, and applying it to Crystal, who was lying on her back on another giant bean bag. She was completely covered in blood and had a gaping hole in her stomach. I didn't know what color her hair was because of all the blood and some gold and green stuff. Or her eyes, which were closed and flickering.

"How's she doing, Adelay?" The girl flitting about kept moving, but answered, quickly "Can't talk. Ask Gin." Gin was sitting with her face toward the ceiling and a yellow cloth over her face. "We've tried everything, Thresh, she's not responding to anything." Gin said, slightly muffled.

Thresh sighed, the red door shut softly, only to be opened again a moment later by a pale girl, with frightful, spiky, black hair, a solid black shirt, paired with a leather skirt, leggings, and leather boots. She made Veronica recoil. "Oh, people." Thresh gestured to me and my group, "This is Phanta Cairn. Phanta, this is Derek and Jordan Hudson, Amber and Veronica Villalon, and Dakota Beaten." Dakota and Phanta looked at each other and were entranced.

"Phanta," Rain called, a little irked, "I need your help, away from your new boyfriend." Blood rushed to their faces as Phanta pushed past us. "Keep death at bay…" I could hear Adelay saying as it was slowly drowned out by Dakota asking Thresh, "Who is that?" he whispered desperately. "Phanta is a daughter of Thanatos, she's 22. You anywhere near that?" Dakota smiled. "Exactly, is she…" he faltered. "Available? Yeeeeeeeesssssss… You're interested?" Thresh had a note of shock in his calm voice.

Dakota looked down, from the way his hair covered his face, I could only see his neck turning red and creeping up into his face.

We all sat down next to Rain and Thea, although there wasn't enough room on the bean bag and Thresh had to sit next to Gin.

I at least was watching Adelay whirl about the room, she probably needed help…

And finally Crystal stopped bleeding, and Gin could take that cloth off her face. All the cuts vanished on Gin she was able to help Adelay stitch up the gaping hole in Crystal's stomach. Crystal… was already unconscious and was now coming around.

Gin and Adelay shushed us out (Not Rain and Thea, they left on their own) and Dakota walked away with Phanta, no doubt to ask her out… or something like that, I've never dated. But good luck.

**ICK! I think I almost exploded! I think I need a nap…**


End file.
